Some Days
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: This story is dedicated to Jublke. Leia is not having the best day of her life by a long shot. Thanks to both Jublke and 2Old4This2, for their suggestions, corrections and all around great beta-ing.


SOME DAYS

Leia's chrono went off. Exhausted, she snapped the alarm off. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. They hurt, and that was never a positive indicator. Opening them slowly, it appeared that the moss painting was wavering in front of her eyes. Dammit, not now, she pleaded to any gods that might be on duty this morning. I can't have a migraine. Not today. She had a huge meeting with numerous planetary representatives to decide on uniform weights and measures. When she'd joined the Senate as a very young, naive girl, she never would have thought that weights and measures was a topic that she'd ever be discussing, or that it would be so vexing. The only thing that comforted her was that it would a far less acrimonious discussion than that of taxes, which was an ongoing debate. That was describing it charitably.

As she stood up, the familiar and unwanted vertigo slammed her. A wave of nausea rolled unpleasantly over her. She reached for the headboard of the bed she shared with Han. She was relieved that he'd thought to design and build a bed that was antique in design; it made grasping the bed post a simple matter. Closing her eyes, she hoped to get her bearings. After a few moments, she opened them and immediately felt as if a knife was being stuck into her left eye.

She staggered to the 'fresher to find her nasal spray that she used to combat migraines. Sometimes it worked better than others. If it could keep her from vomiting, it might be enough. She could at least get the children off to school. The one thing that kept her moving forward was knowing that Han would be home that afternoon, assuming that the _Falcon _didn't throw any more temper tantrums. He was two days behind already. While she was an independent, strong woman, she never slept all that well when Han was away. She'd been dreaming of his strong arms around her, his soft kisses, the feel of his skin and hair.

And in more practical terms, she was looking forward to having reinforcements to help with their kids. It was a challenge to care for three kids, aged two and three and a half, mediate fights, bathe, clothe, feed, get to the school and pick them up, and read 'The Little Lost Bantha Cub for the n to the ith time. Han was more strict with them as well; they capitalized on Leia's guilt about spending so much time away from them. She knew it was irrational for her to think this way about her worth as a parent, but she couldn't help herself. Han assured her constantly that she was a good mother, but it didn't always sink in.

"Come on, kids, we need to get ready," Leia called to them, trying to carefully navigate the detritus of toys and stuffed animals that had taken over the floor. Taking a fall was not going to improve her day. On weekends, the kids would be up long before their parents thought it decent to arise, but on school days, they'd do everything they could to annoy them.

Threepio was there. He had caught a glimpse of Leia in the doorway of the kids' room, painfully beckoning them to wake up. She had to be at work and they had to be at school. "Good morning, Mistress Leia."

"I'm trying to figure out what's good about it. Come on, kids, let's go."

"Would you like for me to prepare breakfast for the little ones?" Threepio inquired.

"That would help," Leia said miserably. Jaina was starting to wake up, as was Anakin, but Jacen remained undisturbed. He was always the last to awaken, and when he did, he was surly.

"Pardon me, Mistress, but are you unwell?" Threepio asked.

"I'm fighting off a migraine."

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. Will you be staying home?"

"I wish. I've got an important meeting that will probably last all day, and it's not going to be a fun one. I need to get these kids ready to go." Leia was feeling shaky, and hesitantly picked up Anakin from his crib. A diaper change was absolutely in order. Foul smells intensified whenever Leia had a migraine, and she was not looking forward to the task of changing him. She was grateful that the older two were finally out of diapers. That had been a nonstop chore.

"Mommy, I wanna wear my pink hoodie," Jaina announced.

"Go ahead," Leia said.

"But I can't find it!"

"Wear something different."

"No!" Jaina was nothing if not stubborn.

"Jacen!" Leia shook her elder son. "Let's move!"

Jacen protested and pulled the covers over his head. Leia yanked the comforter back, exposing him. She then took Anakin to the changing table and tried not to gag as she cleaned him up.

Jaina was angry that she wasn't able to find her pink hoodie and was shouting about it. Leia's head reverberated at the sound of her shrieks. Anakin squirmed as Leia attempted to dress him. She knew that expecting a two-year-old to remain still was asking the impossible, but putting his clothes on as he wiggled every which way was not making her headache go away. Jacen went to eat breakfast instead of changing first, and Jaina was still bound and determined to find her pink hoodie.

Threepio was making a hot cereal that the kids would normally eat. "Mistress, may I ask where the dried fruits are?"

"If they're not in the cupboard above the chiller, we're out." Being out meant that there would likely be mealtime mutiny.

"Oh dear. There is some flatbread that I could prepare with spices and sugar-"

"Threepio, I don't care what they eat this morning." Leia moaned, leaning against the wall, trying to keep the nausea and screaming pain at bay. "If Anakin doesn't throw more than half of his food on the floor, it'll be a miracle." Anakin was an extraordinarily fussy eater. Jacen would eat anything, and Jaina would at least try something before determining whether or not a particular food was appetizing.

Jaina was in the bedroom and had begun crying. The pink hoodie apparently eluded her. Leia figured it might be in the laundry, and if it was, Jaina would insist upon wearing it.

Leia needed a shower but was running out of time. The sonic one worked faster but the vibration was not appealing at the moment. She decided on a hasty water shower. Styling her hair was out of the question today; she'd catch it in a loose clip.

The hot water was not working its usual magic on her. Leia thought about having Han there. He'd go in the shower with her, gently wash her hair, massage the ladalum shower gel she loved over her entire body, holding her close, massaging her neck and shoulder muscles...she so needed him right now.

If a single envoy was planetside, she could have conceivably called off the meeting, or ask if Mon Mothma would do it, but there were over seventy planets that were going to be represented, all in one place, which was not the easiest thing to accomplish. She'd compiled a great deal of data as well. Some of the tasks she performed made requisitioning supplies and armaments during the war seem downright entertaining.

The war had ended, and the hard work of building a functioning Galactic Republic was underway. Leia wondered if her father had been correct; he claimed that it took a generation for a true republic to mature. At any rate, they had a long way to go.

That thought made her headache even less bearable. Ever so slowly, she made her way from the shower and grabbed her migraine nasal spray. She could take up to three doses in the first hour, but after that, she needed to wait six more hours.

"Yes, I love feeling like I'm being stabbed in the eye by an ice pick," she muttered to herself.

She chose a dress that was loose and comfortable. She'd worn it in the early months of pregnancy; one she'd worn when she wasn't showing but tended towards nausea and too many of her dresses were, on a day like today, binding. She'd clip her hair loosely; she remembered the times when she was still a little girl, dressed up for state affairs, her braids pulled far too tight for comfort. Another dose of nasal spray and she made her way to the kitchen.

"Mistress Leia, I did prepare some kaf, if you'd like some," Threepio said solicitously.

Kaf was a double edged sword. On one hand, it would constrict the blood vessels that were throbbing miserably in her temple. But, it also had the potential to bring nausea all the way to vomiting. She decided to pour some into her takeaway container but not yet drink it.

"Miss Jaina," Threepio announced. "Your pink hoodie is in the laundry. May I help you pick another color?"

Jaina angrily stomped her foot. "I wanna wear the pink one!"

"Threepio," Leia pleaded wearily, "get the pink hoodie out of the laundry and let her wear it." It was sticky from muju fruit jam, but Leia didn't want to hear another word of it. If Jaina wanted to wear her pink hoodie that badly, she was not about to worry about it being less than clean.

"But Mistress, it's quite -"

"Just do it. I can't deal with this right now."

Threepio twittered about. "Master Anakin, you have removed your shoes again. You know that you must wear them."

Leia leaned back, closing her eyes against the flecks of light that entered her visual field whenever a migraine took hold. Anakin was two, so needless to say, he didn't acknowledge that he needed to have them on. She noticed that he'd kicked them off under the kitchen table. Leaning over to grab them, the tiny light flecks turned to bright stars, especially when she bumped her head against the kitchen table. She would have screamed had it not been so painful to do so.

With Threepio's help, three small children were finally dressed, fed, and exited with their mother. Jacen and Jaina immediately started an argument over something that Leia was unable to discern. Not that it mattered; most of their arguments were about that substantial.

Leia wanted to scream at them to knock it off, but raising her voice was only intensifying her pain. Once she deposited them at the school, Anakin began crying that he didn't want Mommy to leave (the staff informed her that as soon as she'd left, he'd start playing). Still, it made her uncomfortable.

Leia had one more dose of medication she could take, which she did in the 'fresher of the school, and hoped for the best. It was going to be a very long day.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"You're late," Mon Mothma hissed at Leia as Leia hurriedly took her place. The meeting was well underway.

"I'm sorry." Leia was not about to offer a a detailed apology or explanation. She was an adult and would not permit her immediate superior to chastise her as if she was some sort of errant schoolgirl. It appeared that she wasn't late by much; nearly everyone was holding some sort of beverage and munching on pastries. By 'late,' Mon Mothma probably meant missing the pre-meeting mingle. This morning would not have been conducive to Leia being her normally diplomatic and well-bred self.

Everyone was given five minutes to state their opinions as to what they felt the standards should entail. There were over seventy representatives, and to Leia, the droning voices felt like nails being pulled against a slate board. The medication had helped to dull the pain in her temples somewhat, but not nearly enough for her to concentrate effectively.

After everyone had had their five minutes-and Mon Mothma timed everyone-Mon Mothma called a break for fifteen minutes. Beverages, pastries and fruit were available outside in the hallway. None of them appealed to Leia in the least, and considering that more than a few of her favorites were available, that was saying something about her condition.

All she wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed until Han arrived. There was always the emotional and physical need, but at the moment, it was need in the most practical sense of the word.

She returned to her chair in the grand hall, which had been converted but still gave hints of its palatial origin.

Mon Mothma caught up with her. "Leia, are you all right?"

If there was ever a time to be honest, this was it. "No, I'm not. I've got a migraine and it's not responding well to treatment."

Mon Mothma sighed in the dramatic fashion that she ever so often did. "I would love to tell you to go home and rest, but we have over seventy delegates here, and some of them are leaving tonight. Do you think you can get through this? I can call a medic for some stronger pain meds."

"Unfortunately, if I take those, I'll likely end up asleep," Leia stated.

"I know it's standardization and not the most exciting discussion. Your credibility is a big part of what's driving the meeting," Mon Mothma went on. "But you know these people and that is what we need."

"I don't know that I can last the day."

"I'm certainly willing to let you skip the cocktail hour and dinner tonight,"

"Would it be possible to take my lunch hour in my office?" Leia had a comfortable sofa in there, mostly for meetings, but she'd grabbed an occasional (and much needed) nap.

Mon Mothma considered it. "If you think it will help you get through the rest of the day, that's fine."

Very big of you, Leia mused irritably, but said nothing. Once the break was over, there was an hour and a half till lunch. She hoped she could stand it till then.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia knew that missing meals with delegates was frowned upon, since much of the deal making was done over meals (and intoxicating beverages). Still, the nap had revitalized her somewhat. The headache was still there, but it had subsided into a dull ache versus sharp objects being rammed into her brain. She might survive the day yet.

"Are you feeling better?" Mon Mothma asked her quietly.

"I am, thank you." Then again, Leia thought, anything would have been an improvement over the morning. "The nap helped."

From Mon Mothma's expression, it appeared that things didn't exactly go well at lunch but they were back in session, Mom Mothma calling everyone to order.

Leia had prepared her notes the day before, as she usually did and launched into her presentation. She began being castigated almost as soon as she began by a delegation from Barabel. For some reason, she seemed to recall Han talking about winning a sabacc tournament and nearly being killed by a Barabel. They had a reputation for being unpleasant, and they weren't doing anything to dispel that assignation.

After making her presentation and attempting to put to rest some of the issues, Leia wearily sat down again. It was only half an hour till the next break. She'd grabbed a kaf after lunch and her stomach thus far was tolerating it, and as long as she sipped it slowly, she'd probably be all right.

As she was finally somewhat comfortably settling in, her comm went off. Normally, she kept it silent during meetings and conferences, but with Han away, she needed to keep it on. She hoped it was him.

"Excuse me," Leia said quietly, heading out into the hallway. Please don't tell me the _Falcon _broke down again, she pleaded silently.

"Minister Organa Solo, this is Devra from your children's school. Jaina was pushed off the swing by one of the boys and she's got a pretty nasty cut on her forehead. Would it be possible for you to take her to the medicenter, or should I call their father?"

"Their father is off world at the moment, so it looks as if I'm going to have to." That's just great, Leia said to herself, ending the call. Now she had to deal with this.

At least she wasn't in a fight, Leia thought, not looking forward to telling Mon Mothma that she had to leave. At least she'd given her presentation.

The school was in an old Imperial office building, and two floors had been transformed into a space where young kids could play and learn. Normally, they walked to and from school, but Leia was going to need a hovercab to take Jaina to the medicenter.

The gods do not love me today, she grumbled internally as she headed to pick up Jaina.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jaina's teacher had put some steri-strips over the cut on her forehead, but it was obviously going to require sutures and bacta, and most likely a head scan to make sure she didn't suffer a concussion, always a possibility when someone's head had been struck.

"Did you want to take the boys with you?" Devra asked.

"I don't think I can handle all three of them at the moment."

"That's fine."

"Thanks. Jaina, let's get a hovercab." In addition to the cut, it appeared that the little girl would be bruised. Jaina was stoic till they walked outside and Leia attempted to hail a hovercab.

"I don't wanna go th'medicenter!" Jaina protested. "It's scary!"

"I know you don't like it, but we need to make sure you're okay," Leia said, trying to be as reassuring as possible under the circumstances. Her headache was coming back.

"Who pushed you off the swing?" Leia asked her once they sped off.

"Frimp."

"Do you know why?"

"He said he want'd it."

Frimp had annoyed Jaina before, but Jaina brushed it off as much as possible, and the teachers had mentioned he was something of a discipline problem. Leia was going to talk to his parents, but that could wait. Right now, she and her daughter were sharing a headache. It was, Leia contemplated, not exactly what she'd had in mind for spending quality time with her daughter. The wound was still bleeding.

"My head's gotta ouchie," Jaina complained.

"I know, honey." Leia embraced her, offering her comfort, but Jaina's response was to vomit all over her mother's dress.

This day just keeps getting better and better, Leia thought dismally.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Fortunately, Leia's position and the words 'possible head injury' got Jaina seen rapidly. However, it also meant that Jaina had to go to the 'quiet room.' This was a euphemism for 'child is interviewed by CorSec and and the social workers to determine whether there was abuse going on.'

If she ever needed Han, it was right now. She knew that she didn't abuse the kids, and neither did Han, Chewie or any of the other adults in her environment. But Jaina had wailed that she wanted her mommy as she was taken away by two nurse droids. She tried to calm herself by thinking about Han at home, welcoming her and the kids, helping get them to bed, and then, just the two of them, and feeling his caresses, hearing his silk and gravel voice.

He was also good at handling crises such as this. It wasn't so much that she couldn't; handing crises was a way of life for her. But it would be so much nicer with his help. As Jaina had vomited on her dress, she cleaned it as well as she possibly could.

She'd worked until the smell had subsided as much as she could manage with hand soap and hot water. The droids at the admitting desk informed Leia that she would be notified when the various parties had finished interviewing Jaina.

So much for getting rid of the headache, she grumbled internally. There was some residual migraine and the day was doing its level best to activate it all over again. She could feel the tension in her neck exacerbating the pain. Oh, Han, please get home already! She wasn't sure how she was going to react if he was delayed again, but any of them would be covered under the category of 'not well.'

Minutes felt like hours. Leia had brought her datapad so as to see what was going on in the meeting but decided against it. She considered trying to contact Han, but when Han and Chewie were on their final run to home, they pushed the_ Falcon_ as hard as they could. Han didn't need the distraction while moving through some of the trickier locations that were shortcuts-but only if one knew what they were doing.

Leia tried to get comfortable, but it was impossible what with various species crammed into the emergency waiting area, and it seemed as if they were all speaking as loudly as possible. She was tempted to ask for an ice pack, but what she really wanted was for all of the mandatory reporters to finish interviewing Jaina so that Leia could see her daughter.

After a small eternity, Leia was summoned by the attending droid.

"We found no inconsistencies in Jaina's story. Admittedly, she's only three and a half, but we see no evidence of abuse. However, in view of the incident, CorSec will be contacting the parents of the alleged perpetrator. I hope they'll cooperate with you."

Not likely, Leia always denied any wrongdoing by their son.

You may see her once her brain scan is completed."

"How long will that take?"

"Let me find out." The droid spoke to the nurse droids and returned to Leia. "I hate making you wait, Minister, but we need another ten minutes or so."

Probably ten minutes in smashball time, Leia thought, but decided it would be poor form to shut the droid down. She simply nodded and went back to the waiting area.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Minister Organa Solo?" Leia nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing her name called. "You may see Jaina now."

"Thank you." She went to the cubicle where Jaina was lying down.

"Hi baby," Leia greeted her. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Jaina said.

"Your tummy isn't bothering you anymore?"

"No. It's okay. But my head is all ouchie."

Leia could see bruises forming on her arms and legs. "I'll talk to Frimp's parents tomorrow."

"He's mean."

"I know, honey."

The medical droid glided into the cubicle. "Hi Jaina," he greeted her. "Minister Solo," he acknowledged Leia. He had the sort of pleasant voice that med droids were programmed with.

"Thank you," Leia said softly. "Do you have anything to tell us?"

"Well, there is no concussion."

"She did vomit," Leia pointed out.

"I'm aware of that. We were puzzled until she told us that for her lunch she had eaten four packages of sticky worms." Sticky worms was a favorite snack of Jaina's and Jacen's. "But we're not seeing any bleeding or bruising internally. I will suture her and give her a bacta film over it, and she may go home. She will, of course, need to be awakened every two hours."

That's great news, Leia thought mournfully. All she wanted to do was to go home and climb into bed, with Han holding her.

Her comm went off. It had better not be Mon Mothma, she thought, tempted to throw the device against the wall. And if Han was going to be late, she didn't want to hear about it.

It was Luke. Leia adored her brother and usually enjoyed speaking to him. Today was not one of those times.

"Luke, I'm at the medicenter with Jaina, I've got a migraine, and I had to bail out of a meeting with over seventy delegates, so whatever you've got to say, say it fast," she snapped at her twin.

"I was getting a bad feeling and wanted to say hi," Luke told her.

"As far as the bad feeling goes, it's not a good time to talk about it."

"Hmm. How about you get back to me when you feel up to it?"

Leia gave a wan smile. "I'll do that. I just hope Han will be home tonight. He's two days late already."

"If it was me, I'd buy a new ship -"

"I made the mistake of saying that. Once."

"Yeah, he'll never replace that hunk of junk," Luke laughed. "Is Jaina okay?"

"She'll be fine. Was pushed off the swing by a classmate whose claim to fame is that he's a bully."

"I'm surprised she didn't swing back," Luke chuckled.

"Give her time. She is, after all, her father's daughter. I'll know I'm screwed when she comes back and says, you should see what the other guy looked like."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Once Jaina had been released, it was time to retrieve Jacen and Anakin. The school's closing time was approaching, and Leia prayed to whatever gods were around that Han would be home soon.

"Good evening, Mistress Leia," Threepio greeted her and the children. "Oh my," he said, looking at Jaina.

"Don't ask. Not right now," Leia said to him, her voice weary. "Jaina, you need to lie down on the sofa."

"I don' wanna! I wan' play!" the little girl protested, running off to join her brothers. Within thirty seconds, they were arguing over whatever it was that they usually did.

"She's supposed to rest," Leia said, sinking down into one of the living room chairs.

"Mistress Leia, may I get you something to eat or drink?" Threepio asked sol

"An asteria water might be nice. Have you heard from Han?"

"No, I have not. I know that you miss him very much."

"I just hope the _Falcon _doesn't decide to have another tantrum," Leia muttered as Threepio poured her the water and handed her the glass.

Things apparently quieted down in the kids' room. Leia wasn't sure it was a good sign or a bad one, and at the moment, so long as no one was bleeding or vomiting, she wasn't going to intervene.

The pain was still with her. If only Han would get here...

She was leaning back with her eyes closed when she heard the familiar sliding sound of the entryway door. Her heart leapt as she tried to jump from the sofa. Han gave her a lopsided grin as he made his way towards her, wrapping her in his arms, exchanging an extended kiss.

"You look exhausted," Han said to Leia when they separated their lips.

"It hasn't been the best day of my life," Leia admitted. "I woke up with a migraine and it's been downhill since. Where's Chewie?"

"His place. He was actually pretty worn out from this trip, and you know Wookiees don't usually complain about that sort of thing."

Han was about to be assaulted by creatures with six short legs and three loud voices, who ran to him and nearly pulled him to the ground. Leia smiled at the scene; she noticed that Han looked exhausted himself, but he was so happy to be with the kids, and they with him.

He really is an amazing father, she mused. When she'd first met him in the detention block, a father was the last thing she'd imagine him to be, if she'd been able to think about it at all. But here he was, the best husband and father a woman could ask for.

Han instructed Threepio to call out to Bakura Barbecue for their usual order while he played with and hugged the kids. Jaina told the story about Frimp pushing her off the swing. Fortunately, Han didn't encourage her to take a swing at her tormenter. She'd figure that out for herself.

"We're supposed to monitor her every two hours tonight," Leia told him.

"I've got it covered. And once we get these ankle biters in bed, I've got something for you." He winked. It took Leia back to the Medal of Valor ceremony, when he offered his most boyish grin and a wink at her. There existed no protocol for winking at a princess, but Han wasn't much for protocol. Never had been and never would be.

Leia, for whom protocol existed in her blood and bones, found this very attractive for reasons she would never understand. It was Han's independent spirit that nurtured her; he never did anything for the sake of appearances. He was honest, he was real, and she considered him incredibly sexy for it.

Threepio ordered dinner and asked Leia if he could be excused for a few hours. Leia agreed, and the droid promised to be back in a few hours.

"He's still going out at night?" Han asked Leia as they were sitting down to dinner.

"Every night," Leia said. "I've never asked and don't plan to. He always asks first, which I appreciate."

"I'll get these guys in the tub after dinner," Han said as he cut up food for Jaina and Jacen. Anakin was stuffing pasta tubes in his mouth; well, the ones he wasn't throwing on the floor. Jaina elaborated at length her ordeal with Frimp. Leia told Jaina that she and her father were going to talk to Frimp's parents. Jacen agreed with her, saying that Frimp always stole his blocks and trucks, considered to be a cardinal sin among three year olds.

"I can help. You look even more tired than I do," Leia said, laying her hand atop Han's.

"I don't ship out for another five days and no training work for three more," Han informed her. "Besides, I've missed these guys. Although I'm not sure why," he commented as Jacen stuck fried tubers up his nose, but he was laughing.

Leia began clearing the table, but Han held up his hand. "I've got it covered," he assured his wife. He opened the freezer unit and grabbed an ice pack. He gently put it on Leia's forehead. "Go lie down."

Leia smiled to herself. The time Han first took care of her returned to her memory, and despite how miserable she felt, it was a nice memory. It had been one of the early glimpses of what kind of man Han Solo really was.

He'd turned out to have been so much more. The ice pack was nice, but the thought behind it was what she cherished most. Even though her head still ached, she loved hearing Han and the three kids laughing and splashing in the 'fresher. The 'fresher was always a mess from bathing. She and Han would be drenched, which provided the perfect excuse for getting out of wet clothes and into their robes.

Han had three sweet smelling little ones bounding out, ready for the nightly reading of 'The Little Lost Bantha Cub.' They all loved stories, but that was their favorite, especially at bedtime. They all gathered around Han, Anakin on his lap and a twin on each side. Leia looked up at Han and smiled softly. Watching the contented scene made her swell with love for her family.

"Okay guys, bedtime," Han announced at the end of the story. There were mild protestations, but then, there always were. Leia was concerned for Jaina, but at least her behavior had been normal all evening. Both parents liberally gave hugs and kisses, and tucked them in.

Han was in his damp clothes and Leia still in her work attire when they stopped in front of the kids' closed bedroom door to share a tender kiss.

Han smiled at her. "Go slip into something more comfortable," he urged her. "Or nothing at all." Before Leia could protest, he held up his hand. "I know you had a bad day. No pressure." He kissed the top of her forehead as he had so many times.

They went into the bedroom, and Leia put on her deep red silk charmeuse robe. It had been a gift from Han on her last birthday. The rich color went well with her features and the fabric had a very soft hand.

"How's your headache?" Han asked her.

"It's a little better. The ice pack helped a lot."

"Lie down, sweetheart," Han said, his voice soft and rumbling. It was his 'bedroom voice,' low and soothing. He lit three candles and turned off the lamps, casting a soft glow across the bedroom. He helped turn her over so that he could rub her back and shoulders. She could hear him apply some of her favorite ladalum scented cream on his hands, warming them so that she wouldn't hit the ceiling when he touched her. Not that she minded hitting the ceiling when he touched her; in fact, that was usually stratospheric.

Usually, Leia would massage his back and shoulders after being away, but she welcomed his touch. She'd been craving it for days. As he gently applied his hands to the nape of her neck, she felt the tension in her melt away. He slipped her robe down and began to work her back and shoulders. She began to feel like one of the warm wax pools that the scented candles provided.

"Did you miss me?" Han asked her as he worked his way down to her lower back.

"Not at all," Leia sighed contentedly.

"I figured as much." Both chuckled. Long and gooey declarations of love may have worked for some, but for Han and Leia, it was excess baggage they didn't need.

Han was an outstanding mechanic, which roughened his hands a little but made up for it in both strength and gentleness. It described not just his hands but his personality as well and the combination had always made Leia weak in the knees. What had always amazed Leia, starting with their first encounter, was how soft his skin and body hair were.

"I feel as if I should be giving you the massage," Leia murmured.

"Don't worry. You'll have a lifetime of opportunities," Han said, a sly smile crossing his face. "Any chance you could take a day or two off before I head out again?"

"We have a weekend," Leia said. She was relaxed to where she could visualize the headache pain seeping out of her body.

"We'll do one day with the kids, and then we'll get Chewie to take 'em for a while so we can get caught up," Han said seductively.

"Anything you had in mind?" Leia asked, a touch of mischief in her voice.

"Something where you have to be this tall -" he indicated an approximation of Leia's height with his hand - "to ride."

She smiled. "Does it involve clothing?"

"I hope not," Han chuckled as he continued to rub Leia's back, leaning his body forward so as to kiss the nape of her neck. She murmured softly at the soft touch of his lips. That had been another surprise the first time he kissed her: she would never have guessed how soft his lips were. And once she'd had her first taste of them, she knew she'd be helpless to avoid them, even if she wanted to.

And she didn't want to.

Leia rolled over so that she and Han were facing one another. The sunken pale cheeks she'd sported when Han first arrived home now had some color in them. Her eyes were brighter and her smile was luminous.

"You up to this?" Han asked her tenderly.

"After a massage like that? You know it." She gently pulled his face to hers, and their kiss said it all.


End file.
